Nowadays, angiography is used to image, diagnose, examine and treat the structure of the cardiovascular. In the process of the angiography, a catheter is inserted into the body of the patient, and a contrast agent is injected into the cardiovascular of the patient to be tested. And then, the region in the patient, having the contrast agent injected, is imaged using an X-ray machine. In the cardiovascular of the patient, as the X-ray passes through the region having the contrast agent, the X-ray is absorbed by the contrast agent. By this way, the image of the contrast agent in the vessel, i.e., the image of the interior of the vessel, is shown on the screen of the X-ray machine and is recorded.
Generally, radiography is an essential technology for examining the angiography of the patient. In addition to a tri-ring syringe, a manifold valve is also required during the process of the angiography. The manifold valve is arranged between a catheter and the tri-ring syringe. Wherein the manifold valve is an essential device for switching among a blood-pressure sensor, a physiological saline supply and a contrast agent supply. In the process of the angiography, the operator is required to use the syringe, at the same time, the operator is also required to set the switches of the manifold valve device frequently. Thus, the known manifold valve is extremely inconvenient for the operator and might affect the security and the efficiency of the operation. Accordingly, there has grown up an urgent need for a new syringe, for obviating the problems as mentioned above.